La fin d'un alchimiste
by Jaensdenim
Summary: One-shot. Mustang avait raison. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, désormais.


Une fic écrite après la énième relecture du tome 15. J'espère que vous aimerez!

FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.

La fin d'un alchimiste

Un beau matin de printemps, les citoyens de Central retrouvèrent placardé à tous les murs de la métropole un avis lancé à la population. Ces annonces, qui attiraient invariablement l'œil à cause de leur couleur rouge vif, avaient été émises par le Parlement, remis en fonction après le Coup d'État du colonel Roy Mustang, quelques mois auparavant. Un débat et un vote s'étaient déroulés dans l'austère salle du Sénat et les représentants de la nouvelle République d'Amestris avaient constitué une commission d'enquête sur les crimes de guerre perpétrés pendant le règne du président King Bradley, ou, plus particulièrement, des atrocités commises par l'armée durant le génocide Ishbal.

L'affaire fit grand bruit. De Briggs à Rush Valley, en passant par Lior et Resembool, des survivants, des militaires, des nostalgiques et des curieux accoururent en masse vers le centre du pays. Les têtes d'affiche de ce carnaval macabre qui attiraient tant de gens se nommaient Armstrong, Knox, Marcoh et même le directeur du gouvernement provisoire, le Flame Alchemist lui-même. Parmis ces célèbres personnalités, celui qui avait tout de même le plus intrigué se retrouvait au sommet de la liste, le premier des centaines de témoins de ce sordide épisode de l'histoire du pays. Solf J. Kimblee.

On ne savait, en réalité, que très peu de choses sur l'alchimiste écarlate. Son âge, son apparence, son caractère... Les mille et une choses qui servent à décrire un être humain, tout ceci était inconnu du public. D'innombrables rumeurs, auxquelles personne ne pouvait se fier, le décrivait comme un colosse, un seigneur de guerre sadique qui riait comme un détraqué en tuant des centaines d'Ishbals à l'aide d'obscures techniques alchimiques. Certains racontaient que son surnom venait du fait qu'il se couvrait du sang de ses victimes avant d'aller au front, tandis que d'autres, plus rationnels, pensaient qu'il avait dû être retiré de l'armée après la fin des hostilités, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Les autorités étant restées muettes aux nombreuses questions des médias, qui pullulaient autour de l'affaire comme les mouches autour d'excréments frais, personne n'avait rien su.

Ce n'est que le premier jour des interrogatoires que le mystérieux criminel de guerre se dévoila à la face du monde. Le géant sanguinaire qui avait tant frappé l'imaginaire collectif se retrouva confronté à l'homme au regard arrogant et au complet beige beaucoup trop voyant, celui-là même qui, les cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval sous un chapeau coordonné à ses vêtements, grimpait les marches du Palais de Justice, escorté par deux soldats.

...

-Votre nom?

-Solf J. Kimblee

-Votre âge lorsque vous avez rejoint l'armée?

-22 ans

Kimblee s'ennuyait. Cette enquête l'ennuyait. Ce commandant Miles, qui posait ses questions avec cet air guindé et ses lunettes fumées sous un ciel plombé l'ennuyait. Même cette vieille femme qui, après s'être frayé un chemin à travers la foule massée à son arrivée, lui avait hurlé «Rends-moi mon fils, assassin!» l'ennuyait.

-Avez-vous participé au plan d'extermination du peuple Ishbal?

-Oui

-Est-il vrai que vous avez assassiné cinq de vos officiers supérieurs à la fin du conflit?

-Oui

-Pourquoi?

Le visage hautain qui avait jusque là répondu aux questions d'une voix robotique et éteinte s'étira en un demi sourire amusé.

-Pour la pierre philosophale

L'agitation s'empara de la salle d'audience et Kimblee profita de ce laps de temps pour jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle était ridiculement trop décorée, dans une architecture simili-baroque et caractérisée par un usage excessif de peinture dorée et de pseudo-statues grecques, dorées, elles aussi. On n'aurait pas pu créer un pire désastre artistique, même avec le mauvais goût combiné d'Edward Elric et d'Alex Louis Armstrong.

Les deux concernés évoqués précédemment se trouvaient justement là, au premier rang. La montagne de muscles, les yeux baissés comme un chien piteux et les poings titanesques convulsivement serrés, créait un étrange contraste avec le FullMetal nabot, qui, assis à coté, dardait l'accusé d'un regard venimeux. Ignorant l'attaque oculaire avec superbe, ce dernier laissa ses iris miel glisser sur le reste du banc. Son frère, aussi inexpressif que si son corps était toujours fait de métal et cette adolescente blonde, tentant désespérément de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient à la gorge, secondaient leur ainé. Plus loin était assise, droite comme la justice, cette sniper si sérieuse dont il avait oublié le nom, encore étudiante au moment du génocide. Puis, il y avait Mustang.

Les relations entre les deux alchimistes avaient toujours été conflictuelles, probablement parce que leurs visions du monde étaient diamétralement opposées en tout point, et assurément parce que le nouveau président d'Amestris ne le supportait pas, même en peinture. À vrai dire, Kimblee se fichait un peu de la haine qu'il pouvait entretenir à son égard. De toute façon, ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière personne à le détester de cette manière.

Mustang était un sentimental. Pas du tout fait pour la vie militaire, au contraire de ce regretté Hughes, à la fois logique et réfléchi. Sa vie entière était guidée par d'obscures idéaux sur le bien des gens, la liberté et l'équité de tous, idéaux que l'écarlate n'avais jamais compris et n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre.

Comme alerté par un sixième sens, le nouveau généralissime tourna la tête et ses yeux en amandes rencontrèrent les siens. «Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, disaient ses iris d'encre. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre, maintenant» et leurs homologues ne pouvaient que silencieusement acquiescer en un scintillement doré. Mustang avait raison. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, maintenant.

Le brouhaha ambiant se dissipa peu à peu et la voix mécanique de Miles repris son interrogatoire.

-Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plait.

Kimblee soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être autoritaire, ce commandant...

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, dit-il en croisant les bras, visiblement énervé. Je voulais garder la pierre et eux ont tenté de me l'enlever. Le plus fort à gagné, voilà tout.

Sa dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec un haussement d'épaule entendu, comme si le fait d'assassiner cinq personnes tenait des actes les plus banals, comme le fait d'écraser un moustique qui nous tourne autour depuis trop longtemps.

-Et, saviez-vous comment cette... chose a été crée?

-Évidement que je le savais! Ces chercheurs de Central ont utilisé les Ishbals radiés de l'armée pour la faire, je me trompe?

Miles marqua une pause tandis que l'assemblée, trop estomaquée par le détachement avec lequel il parlait des horreurs qu'il avait commises pour s'affoler, demeurait silencieuse.

Retirant ses lunettes, le métis Ishbal fixa de ses yeux couleur sang le criminel de guerre.

-Vous n'avez donc aucun regrets, Solf J. Kimblee?

Un rictus sardonique fendit son visage en une grimace inquiétante.

-Non, commandant Miles. Je n'ai accompli que mon travail.

...

Les horreurs de guerre apparaissaient une par une sur le rapport rédigé par un greffier plus apeuré que jamais et le visage redevenu impassible de Kimblee respirait le désintérêt le plus total.

Oui, il avait massacré des centaines de Ishbals sans épargner ni les femmes, ni les enfants, ni les vieillards. Oui, il était au courant depuis le début des plans des Homonculus et de leur «Père», démantelé quelques mois auparavant par ceux qu'on appelait désormais des héros nationaux. Oui, il lui était arrivé d'exploser sans distinction l'ennemi et ses subordonnés. Oui, il...

-Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous répéter la question?

Miles sourcilla imperceptiblement et obtempéra.

-Avez-vous reçu l'ordre d'éliminer le couple de médecins qui soignaient des Ishbals dans le quartier de Kanda?

-Vous parlez des Rockbell? Oui, j'ai reçu cet ordre.

Un sanglot mal étouffé résonna dans la salle d'audience. Kimblee se retourna vers la source du son et fixa de ses yeux d'ambre la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds comme les blés qui pleurait en s'agrippant à son voisin, un garçon, aux cheveux tout aussi blonds, qui lui ressemblait à un point tel qu'il aurait très bien pu être son frère. Winry Rockbell. La fille de ces médecins.

-Les auriez-vous tué s'ils avaient été en vie à votre arrivée?

L'adolescente leva ses yeux céruléens vers lui, comme pour l'implorer, le supplier d'arrêter tout ceci, de ne plus lui rappeler cette perte horrible que représentait la mort de ses parents.

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix robotique sans quitter du regard ces grands lacs bleus désespérés. Je les aurais tué.

En un éclair, Kimblee se retrouva étalé sur le sol, sa lèvre inférieure fendue et sa bouche prenant un arrière goût de son propre sang. Edward Elric l'avait attrapé par le col de son complet beige, le visage déformé par la fureur.

-Salaud!

Un rire sonore, dément et incontrôlable lui répondit tel un boulet de canon.

-Vas-y FullMetal! Tues-moi! Je sais que tu en crèves d'envie!

Entre deux hoquets, l'ex-militaire leva les mains en l'air et jeta à son agresseur un regard de fou, un air de défi inscrit sur ses globes oculaires.

-Fais de toi un héros! Tues-moi! Je suis déjà mort de toute façon!

Et là, au creux de ses paumes couvertes de corne par les années de prison, où jadis trônaient fièrement deux cercles de transmutation, il ne restait que deux ronds de chair rouge et boursouflée, marquée à tout jamais par le fer brulant.

...

Solf J. Kimblee a été exécuté six mois après sa comparution à la commission, rendu coupable du meurtre des cinq officiers après que sa condamnation à la prison à perpétuité ait été révisée par un nouveau procès. Condamné à électrocution jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, on dit que le bourreau en charge aurait eu besoin d'augmenter la charge par cinq fois pour faire taire à jamais les éclats de rire hystériques poussés par le condamné assis sur la chaise mortelle.


End file.
